


娜星 掰弯直男的四大秘诀

by MXYHilda



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXYHilda/pseuds/MXYHilda
Summary: 1. 霸占住哥哥/弟弟的身分2. 积极黏人进攻不能灰心丧志/要故意装出直男拒绝的模样3. 积极投喂/故作不知情的被投喂4. 美人投怀送抱也要临危不乱/故作不经意地摆出撩人的姿态





	娜星 掰弯直男的四大秘诀

*双视角分开(攻版受版)  
*网络信息不可尽信  
*双向暗恋  
*ooc重灾区  
*小学生文笔  
*复健作业  
*我狠起来连我自己的cp都拆

朴志晟苦恼地看着手机，手指在页面上下滑动，掰着手指似乎在数什么。

「姆⋯小受是什么意思啊⋯？⋯称兄道弟做到了⋯被投喂做到了⋯⋯」

「呀park jisung!看啥呢?」

钟辰乐一个虎扑，吓得朴志晟慌忙地想关掉页面，却不慎点到网页上的广告，肉色的18禁漫画出现在两人眼前。

「…唉呦朴志晟，没想到啊…你喜欢这型的?」

钟辰乐一脸人不可貌相，带有自家小忙内长大了的欣慰感(?)跟小忙内居然会瞒着自己看A漫了的失落感两相交加的复杂情感。

「我没…」白麻糬胀红成了草莓麻薯，想解释又不知道该怎么解释，却忘先关掉自己手机页面上儿少不宜的画面。

等到场管姐姐来叫小孩们上场了，钟辰乐才停了逗弄朴志晟的心，换上认真的表情拉着他一起到后台准备。

过程中没人注意到罗渽民远远地看到朴志晟手机上的彩漫时忽转阴暗的脸色。

朴志晟看的当然不是什么大胸妹子的A漫，但他也有急冲冲地关掉网页的原因：他在看论坛讨论版，版主的标题是，攻略直男的四大秘诀(小受篇)。

一条条的回复，撇除娜些直男癌的发言，都在感谢版主，说着他们尝试完的恩恩爱爱。

四条秘诀分别是:  
1\. 霸占住哥哥/弟弟的身分，必须是友达以上

2\. 变成一个让别人想投喂的人，然后故作不知情的被投喂

3\. 对方黏过来的时候要故意装出直男拒绝的模样

4\. 动不动就故作不经意地摆出撩人的姿态

版主还信誓旦旦地说，四条运行完宇宙钢铁直男也要被掰弯。

朴志晟有个瞒着所有队员的秘密：罗渽民因为腰伤离队的那会儿，他发现自己对这个哥，有不同的好感。

会因为他不在感到失落，会因为他突然回宿舍探视感到欣喜若狂，会因为私下偷偷练舞的他汗湿了衣服的认真模样感到怦然心动。

甚至罗渽民归队后，朴志晟看着他和李帝努黄仁俊俩00line的交互，心里隐隐有些不满。

他知道自己对他而言不过是个弟弟，所以他没有娜俊的情侣手镯，没有诺娜的竹马情。

2018很忙，一整年不同分队的活动与直播让他只能将自己不甘在当弟弟的心掩藏下来。

2019很闲，长长的空白期都足以让梦梦从人机都打不赢练成了esport的第一名，自然也足以让朴志晟心中压下的那枚种子萌芽。

懵懂无知连小女孩的手都没牵过的他，哪可能知道什么追人的方式，当然也就只能翻翻论坛取取经，才有了今天发生这幕。

数了数，秘诀里的第一第二他都算做到了，或许第二还能再努力努力?

「渽民哥，想吃法式吐司!」

大半夜的朴志晟就扑到自己室友的身上，一句话既有了声软软糯糯的哥又有求投喂，一二点一举两得。

「大半夜的我上哪找法式面包阿…」

喜爱的弟弟可可爱爱的撒娇让罗渽民半点火气都升不起来，无奈地揉揉埋在自己肩窝的大头。

「哥给你煮泡面吧？」

「好，都好。」渽民哥煮的东西都好。

朴志晟最喜欢罗渽民煮的饭了，127的哥哥们宿舍不跟他们在一块儿，梦梦的哥哥们没几个煮饭好吃的，其中就属随朴志晟点单的罗渽民最好了。

坐在餐桌边的椅子上不停地朝开放式厨房里的那人瞟，穿着围裙的罗渽民好看得让他移不开眼。

对朴志晟而言泡面不是最好吃的东西，但低头认真的为他煮着泡面的罗渽民最好看了。

晚上吃泡面的结果当然就是朴志晟的麻糬脸又膨胀了几分，cody姊姊少不了逮着孩子一通念。

罗渽民在一旁听着老心疼了，连声向cody姐姐保证自己以后再不做帮凶了才让她停止对朴志晟的碎念唠叨。

「志晟啊~下次可不能在大晚上的让我给你做夜宵吃了知道不？嗯？」

凑在耳边的鼻息差点让朴志晟忘了挣脱环住自己脖颈的双臂，感觉到身后那人抵着自己的头乱蹭他才回神挣开。

秘诀之三，对方黏过来的时候要故意装出直男拒绝的模样。

喜欢的哥哥的亲近哪是这么容易故作嫌弃地拒绝的？但为了长远的目标，朴志晟自是咬牙挣开了温暖的怀抱。

「知道啦！很热耶渽民哥不要抱着我啦又不是小孩子了…」

全副心思放在了如何让自己正常地表现出直男抗拒的样子，不敢回头也让他错过了罗渽民落寞的神情。

秘诀之四就比较麻烦了，单纯如朴志晟哪懂什么叫撩人的姿势，可把从小泡练习室长大的小孩愁坏了。

想了想之后结论，撩人的姿势不都是在床上的吗？于是朴志晟便开始了他的爬床大计。

要让他主动撩人还是太难了，他只好先把自己洗得香香的争取不要反而让不喜欢别人上自己的床的罗渽民生气，然后…趴着打game等罗渽民洗完澡。

他还特别有心机地尝试了网络上大家极推荐的oversize大件T恤，依众网友所言，要那种领口看进去一览无遗然后让衣摆卷起露出腰部等等。

都准备好之后小孩就放心地沉溺游戏去了，连目标人物洗好澡出来了都没发现。

「呀朴志晟！从我床上下去！」

刚洗好澡的罗渽民整个人泛着水气，兴许是冲的水太热了双颊泛着好看的瑰红色，顺服的发丝还滴着水。

明明应该他才是那个要诱惑人的，朴志晟却觉得自己的全副心思都被罗渽民给勾去了，呆愣着连自己过大的T恤滑下肩际都没注意到。

「你啊…干嘛买这么大的衣服？都不怕冷着了？」

气候宜人的秋天不过就在室内穿件T恤哪这么容易冷着了，但朴志晟还沉浸在计划失败的失落感里，任由罗渽民拉了件披肩把自领口泄露的春光遮住。

柔软的披肩捎带了点自罗渽民指尖传来的温暖，被关心的感觉好像冲淡了朴志晟的沮丧，连带着他只会回以罗渽民傻傻的一笑。

第一次失败后，朴志晟还是锲而不舍地尝试，也不知道什么其他姿势只好一直往罗渽民床上爬，连带着梦队的TMI时间，罗渽民都笑说自己最近最常讲的话便是让他从自己床上下去。

朴志晟感觉他把方法都试了个遍了，罗渽民对他还是一如往常，只是投食变多了，也变得更加缠人了，两人的关系还是没有什么实质的进步。

无奈之下他又重新看了一次网页，这才发现了一行被他漏掉的话:

"进行一段时间过后如果对方不反感你，或甚至表现对你更加关心，那请不要大意地告白吧!不然就要当一辈子兄弟了!"

虽然以弟弟的身分受罗渽民的照顾感觉也很好，但这就与他的大目标相悖了，一看到警语赶忙着就要去找罗渽民。

「渽民哥我…」

「志晟阿…」

一出房门就差点和回来的罗渽民相撞，同时开口的两人尴尬地沉默了一会儿。

「哥你先说吧！」

朴志晟感觉自己还没准备好，打算先听是什么让罗渽民突然急冲冲地回房间找他。

「我…志晟啊…那啥的…」

罗渽民本来还像是有什么急事的样子，却又突然反常的结结巴巴地说不出话，朴志晟虽然有些着急却也不催他，乖乖地等着他说。

「我喜欢你，认真的。」

罗．撩天撩地．关键时刻怂了．渽民过了好一会儿才憋出这样一句干巴巴的告白，平时的情圣样不复存在。

但就是这样真挚单纯的告白让朴志晟胀红了脸，支支吾吾地说不出话来。

「朴志晟，请你跟我交往，好吗？」

紧张中带着期盼地望着朴志晟，看着他脸上令人开心的红晕，罗渽民多希望自己能得到个一样满意的答案。

「…被哥抢先了…我也…喜欢渽民哥很久了…」

小孩重点错误略带懊恼地噘起了嘴抱怨，可爱的模样让举铁有成的罗渽民直接把他一把扛起进房间里。

然后啊…朴志晟就知道了令他百思不得其解的那个词"小受"是什么意思了…

然后啊…没有然后了。

后记: 上课码字精神饱满(˶‾᷄ ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵)这篇应该还有一个罗渽民视角的，然而我要mid term了所以更文靠缘分(´；ω；｀)


End file.
